Legend of Zelda Highschool of Time
by The Avaricious
Summary: What would happen if the character from Ocarina of Time lived in modern times and went to highschool together, what kind of adventures would they have as a result if Link isn't busy going on adventures and so gave the girls time to chase after him?
1. The boy from the past

"Hey did you hear the rumours?" a soft giggle came from rosy red lips.

"Yeah, they say a new kid is coming to this school." Another giggle came forth, the noise being engulfed by the racket the rest of the class was making, impossible to single out any conversation.

"What do you think they're like? I hope it's a boy." A girl with long autumn brown hair spoke her thoughts, her uniform in keeping with the guidelines, so as not to look obscene.

"Yeah, we could do with some more eye candy around here." Another girl spoke, twirling her fingers through her short green hair, which despite being against the school rules managed to get away with it for the presentability of her uniform.

"C'mon Saria, just admit it, you're just hoping he looks like that friend of yours you had as a kid."

Blushing furiously the green haired girl shouted annoyed at the brunette "So what if I do Malon, you wouldn't know what it's like to be in love with someone and spend so long away from them."

Cupping her hands on her cheeks Malon looked into the distance with stars in her eyes, a faint blush tainting her cheeks "On the contrary Saria, I too have someone dear to me from when I was young, and I only hope in our time apart he has grown more handsome." She sighed out in a voice only a girl in love could.

"What are you two talking about so early in the morning with such happy looks on your faces?"

Snapping out of their day dreams and looking to the source of the voice, both girls smiled brightly at their best friend. Her long flowing blonde hair coupled with her almost perfectly beautiful face caused her to give off the air of royalty.

"We were just discussing the new kid that's supposed to start," Malon started with a cheeky smile "You wouldn't happen to know anything about them would you Zelda? I mean you are in the student council."

Taking her seat beside her green haired friend, Zelda resigned to sighing deeply at the question, it wasn't the first time she had been asked to divulge that information to many eager girls "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm only the student council president, I don't have access to student files."

Looking to each other both Saria and Malon sighed in disappointment, both hoping that additional information would be given from their in-the-know friend.

"So no little tidbits you can share with us, like if they're a boy or girl?" Malon questioned.

An idea coming to mind, Saria wrapped her arm across the blonde's shoulder, a cheeky grin coming to her features "Maybe you're not telling us because you have seen their file and have decided they are a hotty and want first dibs, who knew you were like that Zelda."

"I-I-I have not seen their file, so h-h-how could I know what they look like?" the student council president stuttered under her friends teasing, a blush coating her cheeks.

"Oh my Zelda, I've never seen you so red, perhaps we struck the right chord on that one." Malon giggled as she leaned across the desk to make her friend feel uncomfortable.

"Okay class settle down!" a voice rang across the noisy classroom, soon followed by the sound of students scurrying to their desks "You are all seventeen now, you should be more responsible!"

"Yes Impa sensei." Everyone called out, by now used to the harsh treatment from their teacher.

"Now as I'm sure you've all heard, today a new student will be joining us, and no I have no information on them so don't bother asking questions." The white haired teacher said, causing a few students to begin lowering their hands.

Despite how short and white her hair was, Impa was around her mid thirties with supple curves to her body, only accentuated by the tight shirt and pencil skirt she wore, giving the male students more than an eyeful of fully clothed curves.

"When our new student gets here, you all get one question each, and as I've not been given any information it will be down to them to make their introductions, if they are shy you _will not_ pressure them, is that understood Malon?" Impa finished looking directly at the cheeky brunette.

"I wouldn't dream of it sensei." The girl grinned back, earning a sigh in response.

"Just please all of you be on your best behavior, we want to put on a good image of this school. The only things I have been told is the conditions of the previous school our mystery student went too were becoming dangerous and so they transferred to a safer location." Impa spoke as she turned to the blackboard and began writing the topic that was to be discussed during homeroom.

_Knock, Knock_

Everyone falling deadly silent looked to the door in barely restrained anticipation, eagerly hoping it would be the new student, so the excitement for the day could really begin. Looking back to her class the white haired teacher could only sigh in annoyance at how exited they all looked, and how badly they were holding it back. Walking to the door she opened it, gasping in surprise with the sight that met her.

"You must be our transfer student?" she questioned, making sure the rest of the class could not see outside the room "Please come in an introduce yourself."

Stepping aside she gestured for whoever was outside to enter, every student in the room leaning forward in their chairs preparing for what was to come. If it was a boy and they were cute, good looking or hot, then there would be mass competition by the girls to get them, and vice versa if they were a girl.

As if in slow motion the student slowly entered the room, everyone stunned by what sight they were greeted with, no one even breathing as they placed their bag beside them whilst they looked straight into the class.

"Now would you please introduce yourself so we may get past this stepping stone and proceed with the day." Impa offered gently as she gestured her hand towards the class.

Rubbing the back of their head nervously they spoke whilst looking to the floor "I'm new here, so please be kind to me, I guess."

With the whole class falling silent they looked up, noticing everyone was giving them weird looks. After what felt like an eternity someone finally spoke up.

"Oh my god he is so hot!" on girl shouted out, soon followed by an eruption of other girls calling out various things.

"You're hair is so long, how did you get it like that?" on shouted.

"Are those earrings you're wearing?" another asked.

"Can I have your number?" a few were calling out.

"Everyone settle down NOW!" Impa demanded from the head of the class, ceasing the barrage of questions being hurled at the very confused looking boy. Shaking her head and gazing to the nervous student, she failed to see why girls were taking an interest.

In terms of clothing, although he was in keeping with the uniform dress code for the summer, he was sloppy in how he wore it. His white short sleeved shirt was completely undone showing off his basic dark green undershirt that hung over his belt which thankfully covered his slightly exposed underwear as his belt had been done up lose enough for his trousers to touch the floor at the back of his feet.

However in terms of appearance Impa could see easily why the boy was so popular with the girls. A face that was refined and mature, not belonging on any seventeen year old, with bright blonde hair parted in the middle at the front which fell to the bottom of his nose, with two additional bangs either side of his face falling below his chin and at the back his hair fell between his shoulder blades, but was tied in a lose pony tail at the middle of his neck. Both ears were pierced and had dark metal rings fixed on the lobe, and his deep blue eyes which almost radiated the wonders of the person within competed the image that was the clearly 'pretty boy' of the year. Not to mention the depth of his voice, it was like he was born to be beautiful.

"Seeing as none of you could listen to the simple instruction of one question each, no one will be allowed to ask anything." The harsh teacher spoke out, which earned a whine from the girls within the class "Now, would you please take the seat next to Saria Mr?"

The question had been voiced in a way that he was supposed to answer with his name, but instead he picked up his bag with a quiet thanks, and took his seat next to the happy girl.

"_First day at this school and the hot guy sits next to me, jackpot!"_ she thought happily whilst wearing a smile of victory, which faded slightly as she took a good look at the boy seated next to her, clearly avoiding the looks form all the female students in the class _"You look so familiar, but not quite…are you really-"_

"Saria!"

"Y-yes sensei!" Saria called out as she stood up to answer her irate teacher.

Startled by the loud response Impa was silent for a moment "I was only going to ask if after class you would please show our new student around the school, and if possible get his name."

Both feeling embarrassed from the laughter that erupted, Saria and the new student shouted out "Sorry sensei." The greenette sat down swiftly, before catching a glance at the new kid next to her, catching him look away swiftly staring intently at the table.

"Well well Saria, looks like the new boy here might have taken a liking to you." Malon whispered to the girl behind her with a slight chuckle.

Mouthing a 'shut up' to her friend, the brunette turned back to facing the front of the class with a smile "It's a shame that I'm going to be taking that attention for me." She thought slyly.

For the rest of the lesson everyone through the class was silent, waiting patiently whilst their teacher moved into her maths lesson, calling upon students randomly to answer ridiculously difficult questions that no normal person would otherwise be able to answer.

"Malon, please answer the question on the board." She called without looking up from her text book.

Standing up and looking at the board intently the brunette smiled victoriously to herself, maths was her strong point, so impressing the new kid would be easy "The answer is 42 squared over the square root of six."

"Well done, as impressive as always, you may be seated." Impa spoke up as she watched the cheeky girl take her seat again, giving her the chance to see the new kid was staring out the window with disinterest in his eyes "Very well, let's play that game shall we." She thought wait a crooked smile.

Writing a new equation on the board, everyone was slowly letting their mouths hang wide open as the board was slowly taken up with numbers and letters mixed together. After a few moments even Malon and Zelda were gaping at the ridiculously long question that would otherwise be impossible to answer. Finished with writing Impa turned to the class and walked straight to her targets desk.

"New kid!" she called out, snapping his attention away from the outside scenery, handing him a piece of chalk "Please correct that equation on the blackboard."

Taking the piece of chalk and looking at the board he shook his head nervously "I don't think I can answer this sensei."

"If you have time to daydream you have time to answer a question, now please, at least attempt to answer it." She stood straight, gesturing toward the board.

Looking around at the class noticing everyone as looking at him, he gulped loudly as he began to stand up, walking to the front of the class as he stared intently at the equation, slowly beginning to panic at what would happen if he didn't at least attempt to answer the question. Looking at a particular group of numbers he took a step forward and drew a small one above the cluster before walking back to his desk and taking his seat, handing the chalk back to his teacher.

At first everyone was going to laugh at how abrupt he had answered the question, but no one made a sound when they saw how shocked their teacher was, who had decided on staring open mouthed at the black board.

"How…how…how did you know that was the answer?" she asked turning back to the student.

"I-I didn't, I guessed." Was the answer she received "Was I wrong?"

Shaking her head in annoyance Impa took her place once more at the head of the class, erasing the equation from the backboard "No you were not wrong, but in future I would like your answers to be correct because you know them, not from simple guesswork."

_Ding Dong, Dong Ding._

"Right class you are dismissed, but Saria and our resident _genius_, please stay behind."

Standing to leave, everyone reluctantly left, not wanting to new kid a chance to slip out of their friendship group as it would make them popular with the attention they would get as a result. When everyone had left Impa sighed at who had chosen to remain behind.

Whilst Saria and their mystery student had done as they were told, Malon and Zelda had opted for staying behind as well.

"Malon and Zelda, I do not remember requesting for your presence to remain here." She spoke firmly.

"The reason I am here sensei is because I'm waiting for Saria, she knows the school better than I do and I'm hungry." Malon answered with her trademark grin.

"To be honest I am not surprised." Impa mumbled to herself "And your reason for staying behind Zelda is what?"

"As the student council president it is my job to welcome new students to this school and undertake the task of giving them the tour of our facilities, as well as…correcting certain aspects of their appearance." The blonde answered as her response, glancing at the sloppy dressed student with annoyance in her eyes. She didn't care for his good looks; in her opinion if he wasn't dressed well he was nothing but a slob.

"A good reason Zelda, but Saria is the class rep, and so it is her duty to greet new students in this class, if you feel the need to argue the point further, then give the tour together, I'm tired of even arguing with you girls." Their tired teacher responded as she leaned across her desk "But let me make this clear Mr. Genius, I get that you came from a bad school and so got used to the bad dress code and bad manners, but at this school we dress _well_,we are mannered_ well_ and we _pay attention_, something I expect to see from you in the future. Am I understood?"

Nodding nervously in response he stood up and left the classroom, lead by Zelda, Saria and Malon as they took him to various facilities across the school, the latter spending a lot of time being innocently close, explaining their functions and what they had within. He took no particular interest in any facility, at least not any visible interest, something that both girls were hoping to see eventually.

"And finally here we have the cafeteria; they sell hot and cold food all throughout the week, but I would recommend only coming here on Wednesdays and Fridays, that's when they sell the good stuff like pizza and hot dogs." Saria chirped.

"However I do ask that you come to the cafeteria as often as possible for other healthy alternatives." Zelda said, glaring at Saria for encouraging bad eating habits.

_Ding Dong, Dong Ding._

"We should get back to class for our second period, if you'd like I can bring you here at lunch and then we can eat together, get to know each other a little better, maybe make some plans for the weekend." Malon smiled innocently, whilst pressing her none too small assets gently against the boys arm.

Pulling away like he had been struck by lightning he took off in the direction of the classroom, mumbling something about not wanting to be late and receive another scolding from their teacher.

"What is it with you? He's nervous enough as it is so you decide to make that worse?" Saria questioned as she smacked her friend round the back of the head.

"Hey I'm from the country, you want something there and you get out there to grab it before someone else does." The cheeky girl smiled her trademark smile.

"I don't care where you are from, please act more decently whilst at school, for all you know your actions are giving our school a bad image." Zelda scolded gently.

"Yeah, you'll frighten the poor boy." Saria agreed.

"I wouldn't say he was much of a 'poor boy', more a childish adult." The blonde scolded her smaller friend.

"Umm, guys." Malon called for her friends' attention.

Both looking to her they noticed at the same time the hallways were completely empty and that classes had resumed. Panicking simultaneous the trio ran rather unlady like to their classroom, stopping outside to catch their breath.

"Just follow my lead you two and we'll be fine." Zelda coughed as she regained her composure, opening the door with a blank expression, earning an angry stare from her teacher "My apologies sensei, after giving our new student the tour I had some things to do for the student council, and Saria and Malon kindly offered to help."

Both girls behind her cast each other a look with one thought passing between them "She's good."

"A nice attempt Zelda, but Mr. Genius over there told me that you he last saw you outside the cafeteria, which is the other side of the school from the student council room, so I urge our _president _not to lie please. Take your late slip and hand it back at the end of the class." Impa scolded as the trio entered the room "And Malon, I would like a _word_ at the end of class _please_."

Feeling the chill shoot down her spine, the country girl knew the topic of conversation would be nothing good "_Did I really make the new kid that nervous with my flirting?"_ she asked herself as she took her seat.

About to begin her class Impa was interrupted when a voice spoke out over the silence that followed the trio's entry "Sensei?"

Looking to the source of the voice the white haired teacher was surprised to see her so dubbed Mr. Genius had his hand raised. Nodding for him to ask his question he stood rather bravely with a serious expression on his face _"Oh this should be good."_ She inwardly sighed to herself.

"Sensei I ask that you don't punish Saria-chan for being late, she was only trying to get Malon-chan and Zelda-chan to stop arguing and come to class, so it's not her fault." He finished speaking, still wearing that serious expression that served to make all the girls in the class find him all that more attractive.

"_You have got to be kidding me!"_ Malon inwardly shouted at what she was hearing, looking wide eyed at the new kid who she was hoping to flirt with.

Zelda on the other hand was glaring daggers at his back, her seat directly behind his, un-appreciating the words that were being said of her.

Whilst this was going on Saria was left stunned at the new kid sticking up for her _"This is way too familiar…he can't be can he? I mean he left a long time ago and he does look a little similar but…no it can't be him they look way too different. It's just a coincidence"_

Looking at how the girls were reacting to what was said; Impa paid extra attention to how Zelda was reacting, and sighed heavily to herself _"Boy am I going to her it after this."_ Taking a deep breath she looked a mixture of annoyed and tired "Very well, Saria you are excused from punishment, Zelda and Malon you are both to remain behind, no exceptions."

Deciding not to voice their unhappiness at the situation, the class proceeded as normal; everyone took notes whilst pretending not to feel the anger coming from the two girls the new kid had earned the ire of. Whilst everyone was distracted he quickly scribbled a note on a small scrap of paper and flicked it in a way he learnt at his previous school to make it land on Saria's desk with little fuss being made.

Surprised at the sudden piece of paper landing on her desk, Saria looked around from where it could have come from, but settled on opening it to determine the culprit. Looking down at the scribbled words she had to hold back a victorious laugh she wanted to laugh at Malon, the letter seeming like he was going to confess to her as it read:

"_Saria,_

_I want you to take me to the roof after class, I have something important to discuss with you without the distractions."_

"_Clearly not one for signing his name." _she giggled quietly to herself realizing the sender, anticipating her meeting with the mystery student _"What should I say? I mean I know he's hot and all, but I do still have feelings for…actually I should forget him, we haven't spoken in ten years so I should move on!"_

Resigning herself to take the chance at a relationship if it was given to her, the greenette couldn't have removed the smile on her face even if she tried.

_Ding Dong, Dong Ding._

"Alright class, other than Malon and Zelda you are dismissed." Impa sighed as she stood up, preparing for the onslaught of well worded abuse that sounds like questions from her students at the displeasure of being punished.

Not wanting to waste a single second, Saria left the room walking towards the roof, well aware that the new kid was following closely behind.

Reaching the roof, she opened the door and politely held it open for her hopefully not so secret admirer, ready to confess his new burning feelings and to start something amazing. Shaking her head to get rid of her midday delusions, she cast her eyes on the gently flowing blonde hair as the breeze swept along the rooftop, his eyes were cast downward at the school grounds below and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"He looks so handsome." She whispered to herself as she placed her hands over her chest.

"How long has it been since you last stood on a place like this, looking down at so many people getting along with their daily lives whilst you are so high up? Around ten years?" he asked, not once looking away from the students enjoying their lunch.

"Yeah…how did you know that?" she asked cautiously, wondering if this was another one of his correct guesses "Maybe he has a knack for that sort of thing." She wondered to herself.

Stepping back from his viewpoint he walked slowly towards the green haired girl, who involuntarily took a step back to get away from his intimidating presence, eventually stopping with her back against the wall. With nowhere to run too he stopped directly in front of her and began leaning down towards her, which caused the frightened girl to close her eyes.

"I'm not ready for such an abrupt confession." She shook worriedly as she felt him looming over her, and wrapping his arms around her into a…hug?

"It's been so long Sa-chan, how have you been?" he asked with a very happy voice.

Confused by what had happened Saria pushed him back enough so she could see his face, and saw that for the first time today his face was something other than a blank expression. Now it was an expression of pure glee like he was seeing something after so long.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" she questioned as he took the hint and let her go, stepping back still wearing the same happy smile.

"Aww that's no fair Sa-chan, you should be able to recognize me, I recognized you, then again you haven't changed much in ten years." He spoke again, playing with a tuft of his hair at the front.

Taking a long hard look at his face, the way he smiled, the way he played with his hair, the way he was standing and the nickname he called her by, Saria was silent for a long time struggling to get how he knew her.

"Okay, imagine me without earrings and wearing a green hat." He sighed whilst pocketing his hands.

Staring intently at him, all of a sudden an image form the past phased into her mind, and she couldn't help but gasp at the revelation it brought about. A young childishly round face with large blue eyes and medium length blonde hair, with a fondness for green clothes slowly faded into the person she saw standing before her now, a face much more mature and narrower eyes, with longer hair, and looking at his undershirt she could still see the fondness for green.

"Oh my…it can't be." She spoke softly as she felt her heart flutter.

Realizing she finally recognized him, he stood a little closer with a large smile "That's right Sa-chan, it's me Link."

Xx Meanwhile back at the classroom xX

"Sensei this is ridiculous, are you seriously telling me that the new kid sticking up for someone who was just as much in the wrong as we are gets her out of trouble? So what if she was stopping me and princess over here arguing, it's nothing to do with him and she should have just let us argue if she didn't want to be late. This is completely ridiculous and a complete load of -."

"Are you quite finished Malon? Or do you perhaps want me to call your Father down here so we can further discuss your blazon and rude attitude?" Impa questioned in a scolding tone, resulting in the irate girl to sit down calmly "Thank you. Now I know that what you just said is true, but Saria is always getting in trouble because of you two arguing and I think she deserved a break once in a while, especially if she's making an effort to make the new kid actually feel welcomed at this school, _Zelda_, and not like he is being sexually harassed, _Malon_."

"Sensei, he is dressed wrongly, pretty much everyone else at this school at least makes an effort to dress well and -."

"And pretty much everyone else at this school doesn't have to live in those sorry excuses for student dorms down the road. I appreciate what you are doing as your position as the student council president Zelda, believe me I do. But when it comes to peoples personal reasons for why they do things, you have to let them get over that themselves." Their strict teacher spoke again, silencing more arguments.

"He came from a rough school he wanted to get away from, and obviously wants a new start. So why don't you give it to him instead of jumping on his back over if his clothes are a little sloppy, or trying to essentially get _him_ to jump _you_ by using some personal _assets_?" She finished, whilst looking at Malon who found something on the wall much more interesting.

"Okay sensei, I'll go look for him and apologize now." Malon spoke out, walking out of the room quite heavy footed, leaving Imp and Zelda alone.

"Now are you going to tell me what this is really about aunty?" Zelda questioned when she was sure Malon was out of earshot.

"I'm worried about what you are going to do to that poor boy, I know I've seen him somewhere before." Impa answered sitting at her desk "And please refer to me as 'sensei' whilst we are at school Zelda, I may have raised you since you were a child but you need to set personal and professional titles apart."

Sighing and taking a seat the blonde shook her head "I know. I just don't know what it is, it's like I'm happy to see him at the same time as I'm really annoyed by it. He looks so familiar at the same time as a complete stranger. You said so yourself so you must know what I mean." Zelda finished venting as she looked back at the mystery students desk "I don't even know his name."

"Ask Saria." Impa replied without missing a beat, which earned a curious look from her niece "During last lesson he passed her a note, in a way that was quite smooth I might add, and then she walked away with him followed. Call it women's intuition but I'd say those two know each other somehow."

"How do I find her?" the blonde asked as she stood up looking sternly at her aunty.

"Follow Malon, she said she was looking for him didn't she, then maybe you can, hey wait!" she called after the running girl, but instead decided on letting her go, resting back in her chair as she took a moment of peace and quiet "Seriously, that girl should be more observant, I can't give her all the answers can I now kid?" she chuckled at her rhetorical question.

Xx In the hallway xX

"Malon wait up!" Zelda called after the fast walking country girl.

"What, you want to apologize to him too?" the brunette grinned a cheeky smile as she looked back to her out of breath friend.

"No, I'm looking for Saria; he went with her so I thought I would go with you to find her, seeing as you have some weird knack for finding people." The blonde giggle lightly whilst still catching her breath.

"It's all in the country mentality my friend; find the needle in the hay stack. And in this case the needle is on the roof." The country girl smiled as she walked up the stairs that led to the roof, Zelda trailing not far behind.

"Okay you have to teach me to do that one day, it would be great for chasing down Mido or them annoying 'know it all brothers' when I need to." The student council president sighed as she followed close behind her friend, opening her mouth to ask another question when the brunette gestured her to be quiet, as other voices could be heard.

Moving closer to the door and opening it slightly to get a better look, both girls watched as the mystery kid and Saria hugged, before he stepped back for them to talk a little. Both struggling to hear what he was saying they attempted to open the door a little wider without being noticed, which allowed them to hear something that made them both fall silent in shock.

"That's right Sa-chan, it's me Link."

"Link!" the both called, bursting through the door and looking a mixture of angry, happy and shocked.

"Ah, umm hi Zelda-sama, Malon-chan, what's up?" Link asked whilst nervously rubbing the back of his head.

I do not own The Legend of Zelda franchise, nor do I own any characters associated with the franchise. This is a non-profitable fanfiction made for entertainment purposes only.


	2. A hero reawakens

**Okay, so this is my new series for Legend of Zelda, Highschool of time. The idea came to me from reading the LoZ Ocarina of Time manga, and I thought how different it would be if all the characters were in a modern day setting and in highschool, how could the story play out from there.**

**This story is also to get me back into writing fanfictions as my story 1000 seals is slightly on hiatus as I work on the story a little, but never fear my small number of followers, the story shall go on, for it must!**

**Here is Chapter 2, A hero reawakens  
**

* * *

"Ah, umm hi Zelda-sama, Malon-chan, what's up?" Link asked whilst nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Both Malon and Zelda stood open mouthed staring at the blonde in front of them, who was still rubbing the back of his head sheepishly whilst he felt the heavy stares of the three girls currently present.

"Link?" Malon spoke out softly, taking a step forward towards the boy "Is that really you?" she asked whilst softly stroking his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, it's me Malon-chan." He answered looking straight into her deep blue eyes, a smile beginning to crack at the corner of his mouth.

_Slap._

Reeling backwards from the contact, he felt tears welling in his eyes whilst the stinging of his cheek began spreading through his face. Turning his eyes back to the girl standing before him, he saw her outstretched hand and the undeniable look of rage in her eyes.

"Wh-what did I do?" Link questioned as he stood straight again, holding his hand to his now bright red cheek.

"Ten years!" The brunette began shouting to vent her feelings she had held back for so long "We were inseparable and then out of nowhere you just disappeared ten years ago! No one knew what happened to you, even the police were looking for you and they came to the conclusion you were kidnapped or something!" falling to her knees heavy tears began to fall from her eyes, landing on her shirt as dark wet patches "Do you have any idea how I felt? I always wished I would see you again but I could never be sure that you were even alive.

Speaking more softly now the country girl had to fight her voice not to whisper "Link I l-l-lo-lo."

"What is it Malon-chan?" the boy asked as he knelt down putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Get off of me!" Malon shouted as she stood up and pushed his hand away from her shoulder "I hate you!"

Running off of the roof, the brunette didn't know where she wanted to go, she just knew she wanted to get far away from her childhood friend, so happy to see him, yet so furious he never once considered to send even a letter or some means of communication. He didn't even understand how he felt did he?

"Malon-chan wait!" Link called after her, attempting to follow the tearful girl but was stopped when someone grabbed his arm "Let me go Zelda-sama, I need to see if she's alright!"

"No Link-_kun_, you are staying right here and answering some of my questions, understand?" Zelda questioned, squeezing his arm slightly whilst glaring directly into him.

Sighing to himself and relaxing slightly, she released his arm, sure he was going to stay, completely un expecting of him shoving her back and running off regardless.

"Sorry Zelda-sama, scold me later." He called over his shoulder as he went further into the building.

"Link, come back here!" she called down the hallway, remaining on the roof with a still silent Saria, preparing to follow after the two, but decided against it.

Stepping backwards and pacing in front of the doorway, the blonde began chewing her thumbnail, a nervous habit she had not done since she was a child "What is wrong with him? The first time any of us see him in ten years and he hasn't changed much since he was seven…in fact it seems like he hasn't changed much at all. What the hell has he been doing these past ten years?" she vented to no one in particular.

Ignoring her highly strung friend Saria began running her mind over a point she had found interesting, almost creepy "Zelda is right, it's like he's still a kid on the inside. Did he grow up in his mind at all?" she questioned herself over and over again, only paying mild attention to the ranting being that was the 'respectable' student council president.

"Zelda!" the greenette shouted, stopping the ranting blonde who was now looking at her curiously "I'll ask how you know Link later, but you said that it's like he hasn't changed one bit in ten years right?"

Placing a hand to her hip, Saria couldn't help but think Zelda looked so much like a princess when she pulled that pose "Yeah, ten years ago if someone was sad or angry he would follow them and do anything he could to make it better. It was annoying beyond all belief, but it had its own charm too it that somehow made it work." Zelda finished explaining.

"Then shouldn't we leave Malon and Link alone for now?" Saria questioned in her soothing tone "If she's mad at him, the only person who will be able to make that better is him. Just give them time."

"Geeze Saria, you sound like some kind of sage with the way you speak sometimes." Zelda sighed shaking her head "Fine, I'll leave them be for now, but after school we are sitting down and getting this sorted, okay?"

Nodding her affirmation, Saria looked out over the school, trying to still her fluttering heart, placing a hand over her chest in a vain attempt it would serve to calm her down "Link, please be safe." She whispered as a breeze gently blew through her hair.

Xx On the other side of school xX

"Stupid Link, it's like he doesn't care." Malon whimpered as she curled closer to herself, seated on the floor behind the P.E shed.

Thinking about the way she acted on the roof, and how Link reacted to the slap, it didn't seem like he was angry at her, if anything he looked confused like he didn't know what he had done wrong. He had acted the same back then too.

_Xx Flashback xX_

"_Hey look its Malon, hey cowgirl do you like playing with chickens?" one boy asked whilst his other three friends laughed at her._

"_Shut up Mido, why don't you tell me what it's like to sleep in a garden?" the irritated brunette shouted back "At least I'm not ginger!"_

_When his friends began muttering amongst themselves, Mido was gritting his teeth in anger. Whilst Malon was smirking to herself at how she has noticeably angered the ringleader of the group, he lashed out and slapped her across the face hard before pushing her over into a large puddle._

"_Listen you stupid girl, I may be ginger, but at least my parents don't own a farm, that's why you stink so much!" Mido shouted after kicking more dirty water over the now sobbing girl, turning away and storming off with his friends following quickly behind._

_Now left alone, the brunette slowly stood up, holding her face where she had been slapped whilst tears still continued to fall unrelenting "There's no way this day could possibly get worse."_

_Hearing a rumble of thunder the farm girl looked up, only to soon be showered by heavy rain soaking through her white dress and orange shorts, already coated brown by the muddy water she had landed in after she had been pushed, her new pink shoes were completely ruined._

"_I guess I spoke too soon." She sniffled, trudging home slowly whilst attempting to stop her crying "If there is and Goddess listening please make this day better." She whispered to herself._

_As if on cue, the rain pelting on her head and back suddenly stopped, and she felt a lot warmer than beforehand. Reaching back, she felt that something had been placed over the top of her body to shield her from the rain._

"_Are you okay?" she heard a boys voice come from next to her._

_Turning to look at him, she caw he was no older than Mido, but in terms of appearance he was much better looking. A cute rounded face with large deep blue eyes framed by medium length blonde hair which stuck to his forehead due to the rain, the top of his head covered by a baggy dark green hat, his expression one of concern as he looked at her intently. His plain white t-shirt and dark blue jeans were soaked all the way through and his brown trainers looked like they were making puddles where he stood._

"_You're all dirty and wet, are you alright?" he asked again, snapping her from her time taken to stare at him._

"_Y-yeah, I'm fine." She answered in a solemn tone, looking away from him in the hopes that her lie would be convincing._

"_I don't believe you." He replied without missing a beat, her lie easy to see through._

"_Well so what if you don't believe me, it's none of your business!" she shouted at him in response, running home without once stopping to see if he was following her. Once she reached home she dropped whatever it was the boy had placed over her in the hallway, and ran straight to the bathroom, throwing her wet clothes into the hamper and jumped into her daily bath that her Dad always prepared for her, scrubbing furiously to relieve her anger, leaving the bath in record time, dried and dressed in clean clothes before her Dad even had a chance to realize she was home._

"_You back Malon? You went in and outta that room mighty quick." He chuckled as he ruffled his daughters hair, the small girl hugging him tightly in response._

"_I was just wet and dirty from walking home." She said, deciding not to tell him about the bullies she dealt with all the time._

"_Well I hope ya thanked whoever it was that decided to lend ya that there jacket?" Talon asked pointing to the dark green jacket that sat on the floor in a slump by the door next to her dirty pink shoes._

_Letting his daughter go and walking over to the jacket he picked it up along with her shoes, carrying it into the washroom and placing it into the machine with detergent and softener, turning the machine on before walking into the kitchen and placing the shoes onto the table with a scrubbing sponge "Well Malon, yer sure went to work on these didn't ya?" Talon chuckled whilst scratching his moustache "its okay, I guarantee ya that by termorrow they'll look as good as new." He smiled rubbing his daughters head affectionately._

_For the rest of the night the young girl watched her father work meticulously on her little shoes, making sure to clean off all the dirt, and repair where parts had worn away from water damage, only stopping so they could both eat dinner, and put her to bed with assurances everything will be okay by tomorrow._

_When she woke up and left for school, her shoes looked brand new and were shining more than they were when she had bought them with the money she saved up, and her dad had handed her a now clean and bagged jacket with a loving smile only a father could give his daughter._

"_Be sure to give that back to yer friend sweetheart." He said as he led her out the door "And have a good day darlin'." He called as she skipped happily to school, in a surprisingly good mood._

_Throughout the day she had tried to find the strange boy who had given her the jacket, but to no avail. She had even tried asking the teachers if they had seen anyone who fit the description she gave, but all who she asked kept drawing blanks._

_Now walking home she was hoping she had better luck tomorrow, and was also thanking her luck for the day as it had been a relatively happy day, with no bullies bothering her at all._

"_Hey there Malon!" Mido called out from behind her._

_She wished she would just keep her mouth shut sometimes. Turning around to face the boy she saw that today he had more friends with him, and as a result her heart began to sink in her chest._

"_What do you want today Mido, do you want to show off to your boyfriends?" she asked, copying a joke she heard her Dad say once hoping that it would upset him enough for him to leave her alone for once._

_She hoped wrongly._

"_See that's why I have my friends here today. You want to act like a boy then you should get treated like a boy. Pin her down guys!" he ordered, as four of his friends ran up to her and grabbed both arms and legs, causing her to drop the bag she was holding._

"_Let me go!" she shrieked, panicking as Mido approached slowly, cracking his knuckles with a crooked grin on his features._

"_I still haven't paid you back for that time you kicked me have I?" the orange haired boy asked as he reared his fist back "Well I'm giving that to you now!"_

_Closing her eyes out of fear, she was expecting to feel a sharp pain wherever the boy was aiming for, most likely her face. But as she waited for the pain to come none did, instead she heard someone else grunting, and it sounded a lot like Mido. Slowly opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of the bully leader lying on the floor, holding his bloody nose whilst hovering over him was the same boy from before, his clothing not much different from yesterday except his t-shirt was now blue._

"_You idiot, you don't hit a girl!" the blonde boy shouted as he kicked the downed Mido, turning to the boys holding the farm girl "If you want to fight someone then fight me!"_

_Feeling an intimidating aura coming from the blonde, the four boys let go of Malon, and decided on running away, leaving their leader behind to craw away in pain, cursing under his breath as he got away._

"_And the next time you want to pick on her you come to me, I'll be waiting!" he called after the fleeing boys, squeezing his hands tightly as he kept a stern expression on his face._

_Once he was sure that they were completely alone, he began shaking his hand wildly and hissing in pain. Looking at him curiously the brunette was confused about what he was doing, until she realized he had hurt himself punching Mido to protect her, which caused her to begin gigging._

_Turning to face her he had a pout that she thought was too cute to resist want to take a picture of, and stopped her giggling, now able to take in the boys features in due to the bright sunshine, fully enjoying the face of her 'hero'._

"_That hurt, don't laugh at me." He turned away crossing his arms, looking back with a lopsided smile as he rubbed the back of his head "Are you okay?"_

"_I am now thanks to you." Malon smiled, struggling to fight back her blush "Oh, here, I cleaned your jacket, thank you for lending it to me." She said holding up the bag she had dropped._

_Smiling brightly the boy took the bag and pulled the jacket from within, throwing it over his shoulders and rolling up the sleeves as suiting his comfort "You didn't have to wash it for me, but now it smells nice." He commented whilst sniffing the pooped collar slightly._

_Blushing hard the farm girl felt her heart fluttering at how he looked, like a hero plucked from a story book for children, he radiated brilliance in his future, his very destiny designed for him to explore the potential he had within. She had to get closer to him; she had to know him better._

"_I-I'm Malon." She introduced herself, offering her hand towards him._

_Taking her hand he was wearing his lopsided smile that she thought made him look much cuter "I'm Link, let's be friends from now on."_

_Xx End flashback xX_

"From that day onwards it was impossible to see us apart. He was always protecting me from bullies and becoming more charming and heroic with every day." Malon mumbled to herself as she recalled how she met her center of affection.

"Well well, what do we have here boys?"

Snapping her head to look at the source of her voice, she felt her blood run cold and her heart begin pounding in her ears.

It was Mido.

Standing up and turning to run, she bumped into the large chest of one of the orange haired boys goons, who grabbed both of her wrists and began pushing her back to the door of the P.E shed.

"Get her inside; I don't want this to be public." Mido chuckled as he looked around to make sure no one was looking "We're going to have some fun cowgirl."

As the light from outside began to be shut off from her as the door was closed, one thought ran through her mind "Link, rescue me!"

Xx On the school grounds xX

Link walked around aimlessly, looking desperately for Malon hoping she was alright, and hoping he could apologize for whatever it was that he did.

"I hope I didn't make her too angry at me." He mumbled as he pocketed his hands "Maybe I should tell her everything, that might explain to her why I couldn't make any contact."

Sighing deeply as he began to give up, expecting the brunette to return to class when the time comes, he felt a chill down his spine, like a calling of help passed on by nature itself, pointing the way to him as he turned around to look back at the P.E shed.

"Malon!" he shouted, realization hitting him that something was wrong.

Running with as much speed as he could conjure from his adrenaline rushed body, he was at the door in record time, not bothering to open it using the handle, instead settling for kicking the door wide open, freezing in place at what he saw inside.

Pinned down to a P.E mat by four guys, Malon was crying and gagged, Mido leaning over her taking off her skirt to leave her in just plain white panties.

In the moment of silence that passed between those present, Link felt his rage boiling inside at the attempt of rape to his friend. His vision become glowing with red as his body moved by itself.

Looking up to his friends in confusion, Mido could only wonder why there was some strange kid he's never seen before just staring at them, his body shaking for some odd reason.

"Can I help-."

Stopped mid sentence the orange aired boy flew backwards from where he was kneeling, his nose exploding into a fountain of blood which showered the floor as he landed. Looking up to see the kid who punched him, he was met with a harsh knee to his mouth, feeling blood begin pouring as he felt some teeth become lose at the action, hitting his head on the concrete floor with a strong amount of force.

"What the hell did I do to you?!" Mido cried out in agony, only to be answered with a kick to his stomach, pushing out any remaining air he had in his lungs.

"Hey this kid's hurting Mido, get him!" one of the four pinning Malon down shouted out, all of them agreeing and letting the girl go, beginning to swarm the blonde that was assaulting their leader.

Running up from behind the largest of the four swung at the back of Link's head, only to miss completely as the blonde ducked, almost having sensed the approaching danger, holding up his elbow for the boy to run into from his own momentum, breaking his nose in one fell swoop. Spinning on his heel and deflecting another punch Link lashed out, hitting another in the face and knocking him to the floor unconscious.

"I told you to get him, not dance around him!" the biggest of the four boys shouted, holding his broken nose in pain.

For Link he felt within him he would not be satisfied until all of them had paid for what they were going to do. Dodge, block, attack. Dodge, block, attack. He repeated the actions over and over again, inflicting more and more damaged to the remaining three trying to fight him, and failing miserably at it. His white shirt slowly becoming covered with splattering of blood from the broken noses and cut lips he was causing.

"_They will pay for this!"_ he screamed inwardly to himself, his drive to continue having never been stronger.

Watching from her place on the mat Malon was speechless. Her savior could not have come at a better time, attacking the boys like she had wished he would do, saving her from the nightmare that was unfolding slowly. Having removed the gag from her moth and replaced her skirt back onto her waist, she now wished the blonde would stop. With the remaining three goons now lying on the floor unable to move through the pain, Link returned to the attempting to flee Mido, sitting on his chest before he began throwing punch after punch, bringing forward more blood from the already broken nose of the orange haired boy.

"Link, you can stop now." Malon whispered as she fought to contain her tears, the once kindhearted boy she once new and adored showing such a dark and cruel side to himself, his teeth gritted in anger and his eyes almost glowing with resolution.

"Please, stop." She whispered again as tears began cascading down her cheeks.

When Mido fell limp and began making choking sounds from his own blood it was the last straw.

"Link, you can stop now its okay! They got what they deserved, please stop, please!" She begged, throwing herself at the blonde and latching on from behind, her hands on his chest.

Stopping what he was doing link sat wide eyed at the realization of what he was doing, almost recoiling in horror. Looking over to Malon he felt panic rising in him.

"M-Malon I…I wanted them to stop, but I-I-I didn't want…I-I couldn't…I-."

"It's okay." She calmed him, hugging him tighter but now from the front "You saved me, that's all that matters."

Helping the farm girl to her feet, Link cast a final glance over the semi-conscious group, his eyes hardened like steel "I promise you all this now. You _ever_ come near Malon again, or you ever so much as _think_ about touching her, I _will_ kill you!"

Not waiting around for a response he stormed out, holding Malon by the wrist as he did.

Xx In the infirmary xX

"I told you I'm fine." Malon said for the fifteenth time since she had arrived, taken there by Link who was now checking her over to make sure they had not hurt her in any way "Are you okay though? Your hands look a little scuffed."

Looking down to his hands the blonde saw his fingers and knuckles were all blood red, completely covered from what he had previous been doing. Walking slowly over to the sink he began furiously scrubbing his hands, the white porcelain slowly becoming splattered with red as the blood washed off, revealing his hands underneath all the crimson liquid were completely fine. After drying his hands Link looked in the mirror and saw his short had some blood on it, practically ripping the garment from his body and throwing it in the trash, sitting next to Malon again and looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he questioned in that deep base that made her heart flutter, his deep blue eyes looking almost into her soul made her feel like she would melt there and then.

"I-I'm fine. All thanks to you." She smiled in response, before looking down and frowning "I'm sorry about hitting you before, I shouldn't have done it, it's none of my business why you couldn't contact me."

Seeing her sad expression and watery eyes the blonde sighed to himself before speaking "Actually Malon you have every right to know why I couldn't."

Looking up the brunette could see his obvious discomfort on the situation "What happened Link?" she questioned gently "Did you really get kidnapped?"

Taking a deep breath he steadied himself "Even I don't know, until a few days ago I don't remember anything."

Cocking her eyebrow in confusion Malon wanted him to explain further, and thankfully he got the hint.

"The last thing I remember is spending the day with you, and going home. All of a sudden I felt really tired and just lied down on the couch for a few minutes. As far as it feels for me, I only woke up a few days ago. I have no memory of what's happened in between, being taller and having earrings is confusing me, and I still feel and think the same way I did before." Link finished with a distressed look in his eyes.

"Wh-what are you saying?" the brunette asked in disbelief and shock at what she was hearing.

"Malon," Link began, looking deep into his friends blue eyes "it's like I've been asleep for seven long years."

As silence fell over the room, one brunette knew deep in her heart, her high school life was about to get a lot more complicated, for that she was sure.

* * *

**I do not own The Legend of Zelda franchise, nor do I own any characters associated with the franchise. This is a non-profitable fanfiction made for entertainment purposes only.**


End file.
